


Something Spooky and the Big Bad Wolf

by HeddersTheOwl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, Possibly Pre-Slash, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddersTheOwl/pseuds/HeddersTheOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas investigate the death of a woman, but signs as to what caused her death point all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Spooky and the Big Bad Wolf

Gentle light filtered through the soft lacy curtains, illuminating the cream walls, soft sheets and entangled couple in the bedroom. One of the pair, black skinned and blue haired, was tickling the other mercilessly, a huge grin on her face as the other, white and blonde, squirmed and kicked and wriggled, breathless with laughter.  
“Cut it-out-Amber,’ said the latter, panting and giggling, “You have to- pahaha- get to work.”  
  
Amber stopped her tickles with an exaggerated pout. “Can’t people just avoid injuring themselves for the day and I spend it with you instead? You’re much prettier.” The other woman smiled and leaned up for a kiss.  
“I know I am devastatingly beautiful but if you don’t go to work I can’t brag to all my friends about how I’m dating the hottest doctor in town. I’d have to transfer my flirtations to Dr Clyde instead.”  
Amber wrinkled her nose at that, “I really don’t get your taste in men honey,” which earned her another kiss. This evolved into ten kisses in a row until Amber saw her chance and started up her tickling campaign again. This continued with squealing and titters up to the point when they fell off the bed.

They lay next to each other for a while on the floor as the last residual laughs wore off. Amber rolled onto her side and stared seriously into her partner’s eyes. “I really love you, you know that Katie?”  
  
Katie smiled slowly, a small smile moving to a huge grin. “I love you too sunshine. Now go to work you slacker! The sick are waiting for you!”Amber groaned and got up, moving to the dresser to find her scrubs then left the room. Katie smiled up at the ceiling from her place on the floor, listening to the sounds of Amber making breakfast and answering her called _“Bye sweetie!”_ with a _“See you later honey!”_ and then the slam of the front door. She then stretched and yawned, crawling back up onto the bed and pulling the covers up with her. She snuggled down with a faint smile on her face and waited for sleep to come. That’s when the scraping started.

Katie frowned, sitting up in bed and staring at the wall on her left. The noise stopped and she could hear her heartbeat in the silence. Katie was never good with spooky things, always hid her face in Amber’s shoulder when she was forced to watch horror films and wouldn’t turn the lights off for a week after The Woman in Black. She was beginning to think she’d imagined it when it started up again.

Katie shivered, pulling the covers up around her shoulders. Amber wouldn’t be home for hours and the phone was all the was all the way downstairs. _This is silly_ , Katie told herself, _it’s just a noise. Just a really scary noise coming from the wall._ Not only that, the noise was getting louder, as if whatever was making it was closer to breaking in. The scrape was like nails down a chalkboard with a drawing of a vampire on it. Katie’s heart was hammering against her ribs, and she reached for the lamp, keeping watch on the wall as she unplugged it. The lamp was heavy, old style with a tasselled pink shade over it.

The noise kept getting more intense as Katie removed the shade and clutched the lamp in both hands, more a security blanket than the makeshift weapon she had intended. It felt like the scrape was in her own head now, pulling down the inside of her skull. She could see the wall moving as the thing pulled at the wallpaper- the only remaining shield between her and it. Katie took a shuddering breath and suddenly the noise stopped.

She closed her eyes and tried not to breathe loudly and bit back a terrified whimper at a ripping sound. The wallpaper must be gone. Whatever made the noise must be in the room with her. She heard it move towards her, great padding footsteps like a huge dog. She remained as still as she could. The bed dipped. She felt rancid breath across her face, smelling like blood and dead mice. She opened her eyes, pulled in a breath and screamed. She didn’t breathe again after that.

 

“So,” Sam said, pulling a notebook from his FBI suit, “you were the last one to see the victim right?”The woman in front of him nodded and sniffed, tears rising afresh in her brown eyes. Sam gave a sympathetic look and passed her tissue.  
  
“Sorry.” She- Amber, 29- was the vic’s long-term girlfriend for five years. She had gone to work that day and come back to find the love of her life in pieces scattered around the bedroom. Sam could understand her tears, remembering losing Jessica so many years ago. “I- I just can’t believe this is happening. This morning she was...and now the FBI is asking me questions I don’t feel like this is real life, you know?”  
  
 Sam nodded kindly, patting her hand. At least he’d had some idea that it was coming, time to prepare. Amber had none. Sam cleared his throat, pulling himself back from his memories of fire and smoke and screams. He had a job to do. “Did Katie have any enemies you can think of? Anyone who might want her gone?”  
  
“Oh my god,” Amber put her hand to her mouth, “this morning I would have said no-one would ever want to hurt her but now, I’ve seen what someone did to her, they must have...they must have..” Amber broke into sobs again, burying her head in her hands. Sam frowned, seeing he wouldn’t get much information from this. He looked over her shuddering shoulders to see Dean waiting for him by the stairs, gesturing that he’d found something at the scene. Sam nodded, turning back to the bereaved woman, who was wiping tears away again, forgetting the tissue and swiping at her eyes with her arms.  
  
“If you think of anything or see something strange, call me on this number.” He passed her his card and stood, then on an afterthought “Stay with a friend for a few days. It feels like the end of the world but trust me,” Sam’s lip quirked a little, “that already happened.”  
  
Amber frowned a little at that last part, but nodded, watching Sam leave for the bedroom with the other agent. Then she looked at the empty side of the couch next to her, thinking about how it would never be filled again. She dissolved into tears.  
  


“So the girlfriend gave me nothing, what did you find?” Sam asked as they walked past pictures of the smiling couple on their way out the door.  
  
“Well a whole lotta blood, some mangled organs, I think I got some on my shoe.” Dean grimaced down at the offending shoe and scuffed it in the garden path, leaving a smear of pink across it. “Next time you’re taking the gross death-room and I’m talkin’ to the hot widow.”  
  
Sam made a disapproving face, “Dean, she was grieving. Also a lesbian. Also widow is for when someone’s married, they weren’t married.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay grammar cop. Anyway, aside from bits of Katie around the room like your hair products in the bathroom-” Sam made a bitchface, making Dean smirk, “-the wall had a big-ass hole in it and I found these around the bed.”  
  
Dean held up some long brown hairs and passed them over to Sam for examination. He held them up to the light and frowned at them, “These look like dog hairs. Werewolf?”  
  
“In the daytime? Ten days from full-moon? Come on Sammy, that’s not happening. And I’ve never seen a werewolf scratch its way through a damn wall to get to someone. A wall on the second floor of a house with no trees around it.”  
  
Sam raised his eyebrows, “The hole went to the outside of the house? Huh.”  
  
“Yeah. Gotta think about this stuff Sammy.” Dean grinned at him when they finally reached his baby. “Com’on, I’m hungry. Did you see a pizza place on the way?”  
  
“You know,” Sam said as they got in, amused, “most people wouldn’t want to eat so soon after being in a room full of dead person.”  
  
Dean shrugged. “When have we ever been like most people?”

 

Dean tipped back onto two legs his chair in the motel, idly rocking back and forth as he turned another page of the ninth book he’d tried with no luck. What they really needed was some sort of monster index. They could just look up the signs and find out what the damn thing was without having to re-read these books a million times.

He wasn’t going to say that out loud though, Sam would look at him weird for sounding like a friggin’ nerd. And it’s not like Dean would ever have the patience to write one anyw-  
“Hello Dean.” Dean squawked and flailed, his chair’s instability on two legs causing it to fall backwards and clatter loudly on the floor. Dean would have followed if not for Cas grabbing his arm and holding almost his full weight effortlessly. Dean stared up at his saviour, catching his eye. They looked at each other, seeming to forget Dean’s precarious position until Sam cleared his throat, trying to hide a laugh.  
  
Dean blinked and scrabbled to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing faintly and avoiding Castiel’s eye, muttering a quick “Thanks Cas.”  
  
There was a small silence as Castiel squinted at Dean, trying to recapture his gaze but Dean was staring intently at the floor, a deeper flush travelling up his face. Sam took pity on his brother and questioned “What’s up Cas? Fred Jones okay?”  
  
Cas looked over and tilted his head a little. “I don’t believe he will ever truly be considered to be functioning normally again, but he seems happy.”  
  
“You here to continue your hunter training?” Dean asked, apparently over his embarrassment.  
  
Cas smiled at him, “That was my intention. What case are we working on?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first case fic so, uh, I hope you like it! I hope to get it done by tomorrow but I am a little flakey with updates haha.  
> Tell me what you thought and gimmie a kudos if you liked it. Thanks :D


End file.
